


White Frost

by MrRigger



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRigger/pseuds/MrRigger
Summary: After Rip takes away the Waverider, Sara Lance chances upon Caitlin Snow in a Star City bar.





	White Frost

Sara sat at the bar, drinking alone. The rest of the Legends had scattered after Rip Asshole Hunter took their ship, not that Sara blamed them. She'd caught the first bus to Star City, even if she hadn't told anybody else she was back yet. She'd give it a few more days, let herself get to a better mindset.

It tore Sara up inside not to have the Waverider anymore. It had become her home, and now it was gone. What made her feel even worse was that in the span of ten minutes, Rip went from “I have nothing more to teach you” to “You're a bunch of dangerous amateurs who have no business in a time ship”. As if he hadn't been right there beside them when they broke time.

Asshole.

Stein and Jax had gone back to Central City, anxious to see their families again. Nate said he and Amaya were going to stay at his apartment for the time being, and Ray was planning on heading to Silicon Valley to break back into the tech industry. Sara wished him the best of luck, but speaking from experience, she was pretty sure the whole being declared dead thing was going to trip him up.

Mick had just muttered something about getting to Aruba if he had to fucking swim there, and stalked away without another word. Sara didn’t worry about him, though. She worried about Aruba.

Of course, thinking about what everyone else was doing meant Sara started thinking about what she was going to do, which she hated. She had plans for her future, which she counted as growth, but every plan had involved the Waverider, and her captaining it. Now that that option was gone, she was cast adrift. Sara tried to imagine a future for herself now, but could never get very far. Anybody willing to hire her probably wouldn’t be someone she’d be willing to work for, and going back to beating down street thugs and mooching off Ollie wasn’t exactly appealing. She’d never admit it to him, but it’d feel like a step back, and she was done with that.

A flash of white at the door drew her eye, and Sara took a minute to realize what she was looking at. She recognized Caitlin Snow from the alien invasion a few months ago, but she’d gotten one hell of a makeover. Instead of conservative but attractive business casual, she was covered in leather and her formerly brown hair was now completely white. Looked good, though.

Caitlin saw her looking, and rather than get embarrassed at being caught, Sara just smirked and patted the bar next to her. Caitlin looked nervous as she walked over. “Hi.”

“Hey there. Long time no see.” 

Caitlin’s mouth twitched. “Time humor, funny. Good to see you again, Captain Lance.”

Sara couldn’t keep the frown off her face. “Just Sara now. Can’t be a captain without a ship. But you look like you’ve seen some changes too.”

Caitlin grimaced. “You could say that. What happened to your ship?” she asked, trying to deflect.

Sara wasn’t fooled. “I’ll tell you why I’m here, if you tell me why you’re here.” Caitlin tightened her lips, but nodded. “Barkeep! Another for me, and whatever the lady wants.”

Once the surly bartender had deposited the next round in front of them, Sara started talking. “I am here because my team and I tracked down an evil time-traveling speedster and his buddies who were trying to use the Spear of Destiny to rewrite reality, tailored to their specifications. We stopped them, but we had to break a few rules of time travel to do it, and there were consequences. Don’t worry, time’s not about to unravel, not anymore at least, but Rip disbanded the Legends and took the Waverider back. That was three days ago.”

Caitlin sipped her drink, then crunched the ice chips that formed in her mouth. “My powers came with a second personality, Killer Frost.”

“Sounds friendly.”

“She’s really not.” Caitlin sighed and shook her head. “I tried suppress my powers for a long time, but then I got hurt, and my powers were the only way to save my life… but Killer Frost took over. I couldn’t control her, and she did things… she hurt people, and even though I wasn’t in control…”

“You still feel responsible,” Sara finished.

“Yeah.”

“You don’t seem particularly murderous now,” Sara noted. “I’m digging the white hair, though.”

“Side effect of my powers, my eyes too. And I’m not anymore, murderous, I mean. I’ve got it under control, but I can still feel it, the potential for me to turn into her again. Trying to suppress that part of me ended up turning me into a supervillain. I need to figure out who I am now, and figure out my powers. I think the only way I’m ever going to be sure I that other side of me is under control is to control my powers.”

“Makes sense. Got any idea how you’re gonna do that?”

Caitlin shook her head. “Not yet. I had to get out of Central City, because I’m pretty sure the police won’t accept that it was my evil split personality that did everything, but I’m good now.”

“Fair enough.” Sara took a contemplative drink. “What if I offered to help?”

“What?”

“I know a thing or two about dealing with guilt, with accepting your dark side, and I’ve seen more than a few people with superpowers. I’m pretty sure I can help you figure out your control, and trust me when I say this sort of thing is easier when you’ve got someone to help.”

“You’d really do that? I mean, we don’t know each other that well.”

“It’s not like I’ve got anything better going on, and helping you sounds a lot better than working retail.”

Caitlin stared at her drink. “What the hell, why not?” She took another sip and crunched the ice. “What’s our first step?”

Sara held up her glass. “First, we finish our drinks. Then, I go talk to the mayor, see if I can’t talk him into doing me a favor. After that, we’ll go from there.”

0oOo0

Ollie had been happy to give Sara the keys to the Queen family cabin after she explained how it would keep an unstable and potentially dangerous meta-human out of his city. The cabin was more than an hour outside the city, deep in the woods.

Once they pulled up, however, Sara was reminded that the Queen family never did things by half, and revised her memory. It wasn’t a cabin, it was a lodge, with multiple bedrooms, satellite uplink for television and internet, and there was even a jacuzzi on the back porch.

Sara claimed the first bedroom on the right, and Caitlin took the one directly across the hall. Sara gave Caitlin time to get settled in, but when she emerged from her new room, Sara was already waiting for her, cross-legged on the floor. “Ready for your first lesson?”

“Already?” Caitlin asked.

“No time like the present, and this is gonna be an easy one. Come on, sit down.”

Caitlin felt a little foolish, but she joined Sara on the floor. “Okay, first thing we need to work on is your breathing.”

“My breathing?”

Sara nodded. “With me. In through your nose, out through your mouth.” She demonstrated. “If you can’t breathe, you can’t do anything else. If you can’t breathe, you can’t fight, and you can’t run. Fight or flight is your most basic response to just about anything, so the first thing to learn is how to breathe. Now, with me.”

Two hours later, Sara tapped Caitlin on the knee and opened her eyes. “How do you feel?”

Caitlin slowly smiled. “I feel… good. Peaceful.” She drew another breath in and out. “I don’t hear… her.”

“Excellent.” Sara clapped her hands. “Now we need to see what sort of food this place has stored away, because I’m starving.”

0oOo0

After lunch, Sara took them outside. They were surrounded by trees, and the closest neighbor was more than a mile away. There was no way anyone was going to see them by accident, which was perfect for their purposes.

“Alright, let me see your powers.”

“Right now? Here?”

Sara shrugged. “Where else? And we need a baseline of what you can do before we can figure out a goal.”

Caitlin didn’t appear convinced, but Sara stared her down. “Okay, here we go.” Caitlin leveled her hand at a large boulder protruding from the ground. A frigid blast of icy energy hit the rock and coated it in frost.

“Good. Now, can you tell me how you did that?”

Caitlin considered that. “It’s not hard. I pointed my hand, and thought about using my powers.”

“Huh, well that’s easy. Don’t have to psyche yourself up to a particular mindset, less chance of your powers crapping out in the middle of a fight. That happens way more often than it should. Always in the middle of a mission, too.” Sara shook herself. “Alright, what else can you do?”

Caitlin demonstrated the tricks she’d learned from her time as Killer Frost, creating icicles and jagged spears, and at Sara’s prodding, started to experiment. She tried building defensive walls and columns, then Sara started tossing pinecones in the air for Caitlin to try to blast. By the time Sara called it quits, Caitlin was exhausted.

“You did good today,” Sara said. “Go take a shower, I’ll make us something to eat.”

0oOo0

Their days fell into a routine after that. Sara woke up to run every morning before breakfast, though Caitlin only managed to join her one day in three. Breakfast was almost always something easy, cereal and some fruit, though Caitlin occasionally got a hankering for pancakes, so she made enough for the both of them whenever the urge hit her.

After eating, Sara led Caitlin in more breathing exercises and meditation, then moved onto teaching her some Tai Chi. She’d never be a fighter like Sara was, but Caitlin didn’t want to be one. She felt like a porpoise trying to dance the Nutcraker next to the infinitely more graceful Sara, but Caitlin kept at it, especially since Sara never seemed to judge her when she got something wrong. Sara just moved her into the right position and explained why it was done that way.

Given that Sara occasionally told tales of how she was trained, Caitlin was incredibly relieved Sara had a different teaching philosophy.

Lunch was usually sandwiches or soup, then it was time for power practice. Caitlin worked on volume, shape, precision, intensity, and every other metric they could think of. It was paying off, though. She didn’t automatically freeze anyone and anything that touched her anymore. Sara had pushed her on that, touching Caitlin’s hands every so often, lingering slightly longer each time.

Caitlin wasn’t one hundred percent sure how she felt about that, especially starting out, because Sara was risking losing fingers to frostbite, but she couldn’t deny that she loved the human contact. Whatever she’d had with Julian hadn’t gone anywhere, and having someone want to touch her, even if it didn’t mean anything, made Caitlin feel great.

She was pretty sure Sara didn’t mean anything by it, it was just some harmless flirting, and it was all in service of training her powers, right? So Caitlin didn’t think anything of it when Sara stripped down to a sports bra and yoga pants for their morning training, or wore a scandalously brief bikini to relax in the jacuzzi at the end of the day. Or when she came out of the shower covered in just a towel because she’d forgotten to grab clothes.

Dropping the towel had definitely been an accident, but the way Sara bent over to pick it up definitely wasn’t. Caitlin had to bite her finger to keep from making any noise laying in bed later that night.

Sara ran into town every Saturday to get more food and see her dad. Caitlin wanted to join her, but decided that even if Joe and Cisco worked together to wipe out any evidence and charges against her, she was still pretty recognizable, and couldn’t justify taking the risk. Besides, they could both use the time apart, since Caitlin hadn’t lived with anyone since Ronnie.

0oOo0

Three months after they started, Caitlin finally figured out how to control her most annoying power quirk, the fact that her body naturally leeched heat out of everything around her. She was definitely still cold to the touch, but she wasn’t in danger of freezing anything with her touch unless she wanted to.

Sara broke out the good wine in celebration, and after dinner, Caitlin was finally able to join her in the jacuzzi. The bubbling water felt so good after having been taunted by it for three months, Caitlin was pretty sure it counted as an out of body experience.

Caitlin was brought back to earth by Sara’s foot running up her calf. “Just making sure you don’t fall asleep,” Sara said when Caitlin looked at her. “Don’t want you to drown.”

“No, don’t worry about that,” Caitlin said, and drank a little of her wine. “This just feels amazing.”

“Preaching to the choir,” Sara agreed, tipping her glass in Caitlin’s direction. “Makes me wish we’d had one of these on the Waverider. Would have been nice after some of our missions.”

“It would have been more crowded,” Caitlin pointed out.

Sara scowled. “And I can only imagine what Mick and Nate would do to that thing, after seeing how they left the bathroom every time either one of them used it.”

“Ugh.”

Once the bottle was empty and they were both shriveled up like prunes, it was time to get out. Sara saw Caitlin wince as she stretched, and spoke up. “You okay there?”

“Yeah, my back’s just a little sore,” Caitlin said. “That really helped though, it felt really good.”

“You know what else would feel good? I could give you a massage,” Sara offered.

“A massage?”

“I give a killer massage. It was my go to bribe for Laurel when we were growing up.”

Caitlin shrugged. “Well, I’m not going to turn you down if you’re offering.”

“I’m offering.” Sara led her to the rug in front of the fireplace and laid her down. It was a huge, soft, fluffy, faux bearskin rug, and in that moment, it was even more comfortable than Caitlin’s bed upstairs.

Caitlin couldn’t stop a moan from slipping out as Sara’s hands pressed into her back. Sara chuckled, and tugged at Caitlin’s top. “Mind if I undo this?”

Caitlin blushed. “…Go ahead.”

Sara didn’t say anything as she undid Caitlin’s top and ran her hands up and down Caitlin’s back. She moved slowly, feeling the muscles tense and relax as she passed over them. After several minutes of that treatment, Sara targeted the knots of tension she’d found. She worked them with the heel of her palm and Caitlin groaned softly.

“Don’t hold back on my account, Snowflake,” Sara teased and rubbed harder at the knot. Caitlin moaned louder, and Sara could tell she was a little embarrassed. “No need to feel bad about feeling good,” she added.

After working out the two big knots in her back, Sara moved down to Caitlin’s legs. She rubbed some lotion on her hands before seizing Caitlin’s calf. Caitlin yelped in surprise, then shuddered in appreciation as Sara got to work.

Caitlin didn’t know what to think. She hadn’t looked at a girl that way since her freshman year of college (okay, fine, Iris, dammit), but Sara’s hands felt so good, and it wasn’t like Sara was being subtle. Caitlin may not have been the best in the world with social cues, but she would have had to have been blind to miss Sara’s flirting.

“Still feel good?” Sara asked.

“So good,” Caitlin whispered.

“I’m going to move up now,” Sara advised.

“Mhm-mm.”

Sara’s hands moved up to Caitlin’s thighs, and Caitlin noticed she was letting out little whimpers under Sara’s attention. She was beyond caring at that point, and just let it happen. Sara already said she didn’t mind, so Caitlin let herself enjoy it.

Caitlin wasn’t sure how long Sara worked on her, but for the first time in forever, she actually felt warm. After months of feeling like she was made of ice, finally melting was the best feeling in the world.

“Should I keep going?”

“You should kiss me…” A moment later, Caitlin realized she said that out loud, and pushed herself up. Before she could start to explain herself, Sara’s lips were on hers, and any thought of explaining herself disappeared.

Caitlin kissed back, matching Sara’s intensity. Part of her was wondering what in the world she was doing, but the rest of her was caught up in the feel of Sara’s kiss and the touch of her fingers. Caitlin brushed Sara’s hair back and cupped the back of her neck.

Sara pulled Caitlin up to a more comfortable position, and Caitlin deepened the kiss.

0oOo0

Caitlin sipped at her coffee as Sara strolled into the kitchen from her morning run. A fresh bottle of water was waiting for her, just out of the fridge. She smiled at Caitlin and cracked it open, draining half of it in one go. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. We should probably talk about last night.”

“Wow, right into it, huh?” Sara shrugged. “Should have figured. Okay, lay it on me.”

Caitlin took another drink. “I don’t know, we just didn’t really talk last night. We just made out for an hour then went to bed.”

“Had a damn good time doing it too,” Sara quipped. “You seemed like you were enjoying yourself.”

“I did, but I don’t normally do anything like that, just make out with someone without dating them first.”

Sara sat down across from Caitlin. “Fair enough. You like to get to know someone before you get physical, I get it. But it’s not like last night came out of nowhere. If you need to think about it in terms of dates, how many times have we done dinner and a movie? Gone hiking through the woods? Spent the whole day together without anyone else? Flirted outrageously with one another?”

“Huh.” Caitlin thought about it. “You know, I think that does make me feel better, actually.”

“Glad to be of assistance,” Caitlin said, saluting playfully. “Now, what’s your position on kissing in the future? Because I don’t know about you, but I’d rather not have last night be a one time deal.”

Caitlin blushed and stumbled over her response. “I am pro-kissing, but… I don’t just kiss someone for fun. I mean, it is fun, obviously, last night was definitely very enjoyable, but it’s not something I do unless I’m with someone, you know?”

Sara grinned. “Why Snowflake, are you asking me to be your girlfriend? You want us to go steady?” she teased.

“You don’t have to put it like that if you don’t want to,” Caitlin said sharply. “But I don’t want to do anything like last night unless we’re… together.”

Sara relented, and reached across the table to grab Caitlin’s hand. “Hey, I wouldn’t have worked so hard to get you if all I wanted was a fling, Snowflake. Can’t say I’ve really had the best luck with relationships, so consider yourself warned… but if you want me, you’ve got me.”

Caitlin adjusted her grip so she could squeeze Sara’s hand. “Of course I want you. And my official stance on kissing is just don’t surprise me, because I don’t want to get startled and freeze blast you.”

“Don’t worry, I know consent is sexy. And trust me, I don’t mind letting you know I’m coming.” Sara pushed out of her seat and pinned Caitlin with a smoldering gaze. “I’m going to kiss you, okay?” she said lowly.

Caitlin gulped. She couldn’t take her eyes off Sara, and she shivered as Sara reached down to cup the back of her neck, guiding her up as Sara bent down, and then they were kissing again.

It was just as good as the first time, and they both knew it wouldn’t be the last time.

0oOo0

The front door banged open to announce Sara’s return. “Hey, I’m back!” she called unnecessarily.

Caitlin checked the time on the chicken and seasoned the potatoes. “Hey, I’m finishing up dinner! Go grab a shower and get changed, I know you smell like that awful Thai food your father loves. I put some clothes on your bed when I did the laundry.” Caitlin tuned out Sara’s good-natured grumbling as she stomped off to the bathroom.

Caitlin liked being with Sara, even if she was unlike any other partner she’d been with. Practice times were virtually unchanged, much to Caitlin’s surprise, but Sara was firm. There was no room for hanky panky during training, because that led to distractions, and distractions led to death (sometimes it was easy to remember Sara had been trained by assassins). Outside of practice, however, was a different story entirely.

Sara was a physical person. Caitlin couldn’t remember being with someone so physically demonstrative before, but it was a change she liked. Coffee-flavored kisses in the morning, little touches throughout the day, cuddling up on the couch at night, and she was ready and raring to go whenever Caitlin even hinted at sex. Caitlin had no idea where Sara got the energy. Caitlin was the one with the meta-human healing factor, so why was she always the first one to tap out?

Her powers were coming along too. Caitlin no longer felt like she was in danger of losing control, of losing her grip and turning back into Killer Frost, even if she felt she was a long way from mastering her powers. Now it was a matter of fine-tuning her control and finding her limits, which Caitlin knew would just take time.

Caitlin took the chicken out of the oven and added the finishing touches. She heard the bathroom door open and congratulated herself on timing everything so well. Sara emerged a few minutes later, just as Caitlin was setting their plates on the table.

Sara was wearing a little black dress and a smile. Caitlin couldn’t keep her eyes from dipping to the generous amount of cleavage on display, and the look on Sara’s face told her she was caught. Sara very deliberately looked Caitlin up and down, and Caitlin twisted around to show the back.

Caitlin’s deep blue dress wasn’t quite as revealing as Sara’s, but what it lacked in cleavage, it made up for in showing off Caitlin’s legs. Sara wolf-whistled playfully. “What’s the occasion, Snowflake? Not that I’m complaining, you look incredible.”

“So do you, and if either one of us had remembered, our two month anniversary would have been on Tuesday. And I wanted to have a little date night with you, get a little fancy, you know? Or is that stupid?”

Sara stepped in close and held Caitlin by the hips. “Not stupid, not stupid at all.” She leaned in and kissed her gently. “So, what do you have planned for this date night?”

Caitlin smiled and stepped back. “To start, I made some herb-roasted chicken and cheesy garlic mashed potatoes, and I’ve got some apple cobbler and vanilla ice cream for dessert.”

“And what if I want you for dessert?” Sara purred.

“No ordering off menu,” Caitlin teased. “I’ve got a good bottle of wine I’m pretty sure you’ll like though. And…” Caitlin reached over and hit a button on a wall panel. Soft guitar music started to play. “We have mood music, without a creepy guy playing violin too close to our table. Now sit down, it’s going to get cold.”

Sara took her seat and ate a few bites. “Alright, I have to know. Where’d you get the dresses? Because I know I didn’t bring them up here, and I can’t see UPS making the trip out here. Don’t tell me you pulled an Elsa and made them with your fancy ice powers.”

“I’m just resourceful,” Caitlin said coyly. “And I have a friend who can make a portal to just about anywhere.”

Sara caught on immediately. “You called Cisco? That’s great, Caitlin.”

“I did call Cisco. Actually, no, I didn’t. I ordered everything online, had it shipped to S.T.A.R. Labs, and then sent him an anonymous email telling him to Vibe me the stuff.”

“Dirty.”

Caitlin rolled her eyes. “Anyways, we talked when he dropped everything off after you left this morning.”

“And how’d that go?”

Caitlin sighed. “About as well as could be expected. He asked me to come back to Central City, and I hated telling him no, but I thinking about what I did back there… I don’t know. Cisco said he was working on a way to get Barry back out of the Speed Force, and that he’d send me his notes. Kid Flash’s managing fairly well as the only speedster in town, and your friend Steel is helping out too.”

“Nate, running around playing superhero? That’s a scary thought. He’s a nice guy, but he’s got a bad habit of making things about as much as he makes them better. I ever tell you about the time he left his iPod in 1790 and we had to stop Beethoven from inventing rock and roll?”

“I’m pretty sure I would remember hearing about that.”

“Well, it’s not really polite dinner conversation, but remind me later. Too bad Amaya can’t be out there as Vixen without disrupting the timeline.”

Caitlin shrugged. “Cisco didn’t say anything about her, so I don’t know. Iris is apparently the one keeping the team focused and moving forward.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

“Cisco said Iris really threw herself into it after Barry left. I guess it’s how she’s dealing with her grief.”

Sara shook her head. “More like not dealing with it. Trust me, I know all about throwing yourself into something to avoid thinking about your feelings.”

“I’m sure Joe’s keeping an eye on her.” Conversation petered out as they dug into their food. Once they were done eating, Caitlin cleaned up the table. She came back with refilled glasses, and set them both down on the table next to Sara.

“Dance with me,” Caitlin said, holding her hand out. Sara looked at it briefly, then took it. Caitlin pulled her away from the table so they had room to move. Sara held her close as they swayed back and forth to the music.

“You know, it’s nice being able to dance with someone when I’m not looking over my shoulder for an aberration or evil time traveler.”

“I bet. A lot of your stories do have you ending up at a party or something where people are dancing.”

“Makes sense, humans have been dancing for a long time. It’s a social thing. Nate could probably give you a whole history on dance and cultural significance, but he kinda went all Charlie Brown teacher there towards the middle, so I won’t do that to you. Bottom line is, people love to dance, and they usually make for great distractions when you’re trying to run a mission.”

“Hmm. Well, the only mission you have tonight is to relax and have a good time.”

“You’re a good time, does that mean I get to have you later?”

Caitlin rolled her eyes. “I’m beginning to think those rumors of you seducing your way through time are a little exaggerated.”

“Hey now, I could seduce you right out of that dress, Snowflake, I just happen to be enjoying myself right where I am.” Sara squeezed Caitlin tighter. “Besides, I wouldn’t say I seduced my way through time. I may have had the occasional romantic encounter, but if you get the chance to kiss royalty, I say you’ve got to take it.”

“Hmm, hard to argue with that sort of logic.” Caitlin rested her head on Sara’s shoulder. “But I’m glad you’re here with me now.”

Sara planted a kiss on Caitlin’s neck. Her cool skin made Sara’s lips tingle, a sensation that had yet to lose its appeal. “I’m happy you’re here too. God only knows what I’d be getting up to right now if not for you.”

“You can’t exactly list Captain of a time ship on your resume, can you?”

“Don’t forget the two separate death certificates. Guess I won’t be working retail any time soon. Such a shame.”

0oOo0

Sara’s phone rang in the middle of their cool down exercises, which was weird, because the only person who called her was her dad, and he always called after dinner. She picked it up and was greeted by a burp. “Boss.”

“Rory?”

“I got a situation. Think I bumped into one a those mechanisms.”

“Mechanism?” Sara had no idea what he was talking about.

“Anagonism,” he corrected.

“Anachronism?” she clarified, suddenly a lot more focused.

“Yes! Julius Caesar… is in Aruba.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. I’ve got him tied up in my casita. What do you want me to do?”

“Just sit tight and keep him safe. If you screw up history, the Bureau’ll be on your ass before you can blink.”

“I’m not scared of those suits.”

“Neither am I, but they’re still holding all the cards, at least for the moment.” Sara ended the call and turned to look at Caitlin, still finishing her cool down exercises.

“What was that about?” Caitlin asked, sitting up.

“Mick’s got Julius Caesar tied up on a beach in Aruba, so I’m thinking about breaking into the Time Bureau to get that fixed. You wanna come save history with me?”

Caitlin took a moment to reflect on just how crazy her life had gotten when she wasn’t paying attention, to not be phased by a question like that. “Let’s go.”

0oOo0

Caitlin took her first big jump through time about as well as anyone did, which was to say not at all, but she did much better when it came to fighting the Roman Army, icing the ground beneath their feet and laying down covering fire for the rest of the Legends. Rip gave her a funny look as he departed, like he hadn’t been expecting her, and wasn’t sure what to do about it.

Once Rip was gone, Sara tracked Caitlin down in the kitchen. “So, how’s it feel to save history?”

“I think it would have gone smoother if Nate hadn’t let Caesar steel his history book in the first place, but I’m pretty sure it could have gone worse. How are you? You didn’t get hurt at all, did you?”

“Nah, I’m good. But thanks for asking.” Sara had Gideon fabricate some turkey sandwiches, then joined Caitlin at the table. “So, Rip’s not going to try to take the Waverider away from us, or so he says. Means the Legends are back in business.”

“That’s great, Sara. Seeing the difference in you now, I can see how much you missed it.”

“I really did. Ordering those knuckleheads around again felt great.”

Caitlin lowered her voice. “It was kinda hot.”

Sara smirked. “Glad you think so.”

They both busied themselves with their food when Mick stomped in to get another beer. “Boss,” he rumbled. He popped the cap off his beer, left it sitting on the counter, and tipped the bottle at Caitlin. “She’s staying?”

Sara shrugged. “It’s up to her.” Sara nudged Caitlin’s foot with her own. “What do you say, want to be a Legend for real? We can’t pay you, nobody will know what you’ve done to keep history from falling apart, and there’s a decent chance somebody you read about in a book will try to kill you at some point.”

“You make it sound so appealing.”

“Still one of the best things that ever happened to me,” Sara said. “Come on, stick around for a while, see how you like it. If it’s not for you, I can put you right back where we left.”

Caitlin didn’t take long to consider it. “Okay, I’m in. Just so long as I can send a message to Cisco to let him know what’s going on.”

“No problem.”

Mick set two more beers down on the table. “Welcome to the team,” he growled. “And weren’t you supposed to turn evil if you made with the freeze powers?”

“I’m past that,” Caitlin said firmly.

“How’d you even remember that?” Sara asked. “You can’t even remember to put the seat down.”

“I don’t forget, I just don’t do it,” Mick argued. “And I just thought it’d be fun to see a goodie two shoes like you go crazy and start freezing people.”

“That could still be arranged,” Caitlin said, icy mist rising off her free hand.

Mick was unphased. “Bet that trick’s fun in the bedroom, eh Boss?”

“Bedroom? What are you talking about?” Nate asked as he walked into the room.

“Boss is sleeping with the new girl,” Mick said.

“Really?”

Sara sighed. “Yes, Nate, really. We weren’t hiding it, but since you seemed to miss it, Caitlin and I are dating, have been for a while.”

Martin and Jax joined the group. “Then allow me to be the first to officially congratulate you,” Martin said.

“Told you they were together, Grey,” Jax said.

“Yes, Jefferson, but it’s hardly polite to bring up out of the blue. Such a thing is their business to reveal at their discretion, not anyone else’s.”

Jax held his hands up in surrender. “Welcome to the team, Caitlin.”

“Oh, are we having a welcome party?” Ray asked as he walked in. “Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“Because two minutes ago, we were alone,” Sara said. “But, since you’re all here now, I see no reason not to toast to our newest Legend.” She raised her bottle, and Caitlin tapped it with her own.

“Newest Legend. I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanted to write more, but my inspiration unfortunately petered out. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. [My Tumblr](https://mrriggerworld.tumblr.com/)


End file.
